


Come Home With Me

by narcissamalfoy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, happens before events of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissamalfoy/pseuds/narcissamalfoy
Summary: Inspired by a Zolita song with the same name.





	Come Home With Me

_“Girl where you going? _

_ You're looking unsure _

_ That boy you came for _

_ He left with her” _

A red cup, full of god knows what was slammed down next to me on the kitchen counter. I turned my head to the side to see no one other than my best friend Nancy Wheeler, the one who forced me to tag along to this party.

“You might want to slow down there Nance.”

“I’m completely fine I feel like need some liquid courage if I plan on talking to Steve tonight.” Nancy shrugged off the bitter taste of alcohol while scanning around the room full of teenagers. “By the way, have you seen him anywhere?” 

“Nope. I’ve just been standing in the kitchen since we got here.” I turned away just as someone came running to puke in the sink.

“He invited me to come to the party, I thought that must mean something.” Nancy pouted while grabbing my hand leading me to the living room. Pushing past Carol and Tommy heavily making out but it could have easily been mistaken as them eating each other faces off. In the center of the room, amongst all the drunk dancing high schoolers, was a couch. Sitting on the couch was the one and only King Steve who just so happened to be whispering in some blonde’s ear. The blonde nodded then stood up while grabbing his hand leading him to go upstairs.

“Found him.” Nancy squeezed my hand when she realized what she had just seen. 

_“_ _I know you're lonely too_

_ If you come with me promise I will take care of you” _

She turned to me, her eyes slightly watering, “It was stupid of me to think he would ever go after someone like me.” Shaking her head letting out a forced laugh. “Hey, hey, no. Anyone would be lucky to date _ THE _Nancy Wheeler. Just because he couldn’t see that doesn’t mean someone else doesn’t.” I said while rubbing her back.

“Look how about you sleepover my house and we can forget all about mullet head.” Nancy let out a teary smile. “On one condition, you make me one of your famous cups of hot chocolate.”

“Of course, anything for you.”

_ “Know you're alone maybe you should come home with me _

_ I'll prove you wrong, show you how good we could be” _

Dancing around my bedroom while Africa by Toto began playing softly in the background, Nancy looks as peaceful as one can be. Her hair whipping around trying to keep up with the rest of her body that was now spinning around in circles. Suddenly, _ BOOM, _the sound of her body colliding with the floor echoed throughout the room. 

I ran towards her, “Holy shit! Are you okay?” I pulled Nancy upsetting her on the edge of my bed while I kneel on the floor in front of her.

Silence. And then laughter coming from Nancy. “I cannot believe I was willing to do anything for Steve. Boys are so stupid and I refuse to waste any of my time on them from now on.” I let out a breath, “You scared me there for a second.”

“I’m fine, see,” Nancy grabbed my face forcing me to look up at her, “I just got dizzy from all that spinning.” She smiled down at me.

_ “Tell me, how sweet is this kiss? _

_ I wanna know, can he make you feel like this? _

_ If it's a one-time thing, that don't change a thing _

_ I still want you tonight _

_ Just for tonight” _

“I’m glad you’re okay.” I reached up to hold her hands that were still along the sides of my face. 

Reaching up to move a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Nancy looked down at my lips, it was quick that if I wasn’t paying attention I could have missed it. My heart racing as I decided to move in closer to her face. She quickly glanced again which was the confirmation I needed.

I leaned in to kiss Nancy, slowly and then all at once. My stomach erupting with butterflies so much that I wondered if she felt it too. It was a foreign feeling having her lips touching my own but it felt _right_. After a few seconds, I realized what was happening. I was kissing my best friend, the same one who was swooning over a boy only a few hours ago.

Quickly I pulled away, “God I’m so sorry. I don’t know what the hell came over me.” I stood up walking towards my window tears building up thinking about how badly I just screwed up our friendship.

Meanwhile, Nancy remained surprised in the same spot with her hand on her lips. Noticing I was no longer in front of her she swiftly joined my side taking my hands into her own. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” She repeated over the apologies I kept saying under my breath. “Look at me,” Instantly shutting up I stared at her, waiting for her to continue, “It’s okay. I enjoyed it.” She slowly whispered wrapping her arms around my waist.

This time she leaned in first.


End file.
